


【李知勋x你】九十九次我爱你

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “为什么地球绕着太阳就会有四季？”“就像我绕着你，就有了喜怒哀乐。”





	【李知勋x你】九十九次我爱你

**Author's Note:**

> “为什么地球绕着太阳就会有四季？”
> 
> “就像我绕着你，就有了喜怒哀乐。”

01

“你昨天不是说要给我系领带吗？”李知勋边扣着西装的扣子，边看向还在和被子作斗争的我。

“来了！”我放下了被子，抓了抓头发，飞奔到他面前。

一边给他系领带，一边嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷：

“我觉得我上辈子就是个月老，就为了把我俩红线牵在一起，连工作都不要了。”

“不过现在想想，跟命运做的全部交易中，遇见你，这一单最划算。”

李知勋看着我把领带系好，轻笑着搂过我的脖子，吻着我的发顶：

“那月老大人，晚上还来接我下班吗？”

“嗯！”

02

今天我终于说服李老师陪我去野餐了。

我一定要他配合我的小裙子穿衣服—光是贝雷帽这一件单品，我就觉得他好看到不行。

“李知勋！你今天怎么又可爱了！”

“…？”我知道他不喜欢被人说可爱，可是真的太可爱了。

我拉着他的手，他拎着野餐篮子。

在公园到处走，虽然是秋天，但是气温也没有很低。

草坪落着几片枯叶，处于花期后半的植物上还带着清晨留下的露珠，我手上的月光石串反射着反射着美妙的光。

“我刚刚亲了一下风，待会它就会亲到你脸上。”

我还没反应过来，一个吻便落在我的脸颊上：

“我不要风做第三者。”

—好。

03

月球，俗称月亮，又称月。在中国古时又称太阳，玄兔，婵娟，望舒，是地球唯一的天然卫星，哪怕宇宙黑洞。  
所以这世界上最美好的情话是

“希望我能做你的月亮。”

今天也是要李知勋为我读杂志的一天，当然当他读完之后我已经半合上眼睛陷入梦乡了。

“晚安。”李老师为我拉好被子，把我塞进他的怀里。

—在梦里见面吧。

04

“我昨天没听到你说晚安！”我把最后一块松饼送进嘴里。

“我说了呀，你都快睡着了。”李知勋的语气里好像还混着委屈。

“我说了晚安过后，等你入梦，我又说了一次晚安，和九十九次我爱你。

晚安属于今晚，我爱你一辈子属于你。”

05

“如果喜欢你的心情是金钱的话，大概我就是亿万富翁吧。”


End file.
